


Prinxiety oneshots

by VirgilsAnxiety21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I need suggestions, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, all prinxiety, tiny bit cringey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsAnxiety21/pseuds/VirgilsAnxiety21
Summary: just some oneshots since I can never really keep a story going without help -.-'





	1. Midnight (Virgils a cat au minor nudity)

Virgil was in the imagination, why? He would never tell. It was raining outside and Virgil needed to find some shelter quick. He looked around and saw a rather large cave and went in. he was so focused on getting inside he didn't notice the dragon witch behind him. But what he did notice was the chanting "Esoht ohw edurtni llash eb denrut otni eht lobmys fo dab kcul flesti" (actually says something if you mirror each word) Suddenly purple smoke enveloped him taking him upward, he felt himself getting smaller and his clothes starting to fall of. A minute later he was put back onto the ground and he noticed immediately that his hearing and sense of smell had increased. He wondered why until he saw his "hands" and it was only then that he realized he had been turned into a black cat and he was standing in the middle of his clothes. The dragon witch just stood there holding a mirror which allowed Virgil to see himself but not himself, he saw a small form it was a black cat with purple eyes and white tips on his ears and tail. He was terrified. The dragon witch noticed this and tried to calm him down but he just ran for the portal out of the imagination. 

When he got back he was glad the portal was located in the hall but, he was not so glad that Roman was on the other side of the portal which means he basically ran right into his leg. Virgil looked up and hissed, let's just say he was more than just a little angry with himself he saw Roman look down and an instant look of confusion came across his features "What's a cat doing here?" Virgil sat down and swatted at Romans shoe making Roman giggle, ' that's cute. ' Roman picked Virgil up and held him like a child Virgil mentally blushed when he realized he was in Romans arms. Suddenly Roman kissed Virgil's tiny cat nose and Virgil started changing back, ' OH CRAP ' Roman seemed highly confused because Virgil was literally glowing purple but Roman refused to put him down. When Virgil fully transformed back he was beet red and so was Roman. Roman being caught up in the moment started leaning closer and soon enough he had captured Virgil's lips and Virgil slowly kissed back. And in the moment they both realized that they would love each other no matter what.


	2. (not really prinxiety fanfic) new side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is the newest addition to the sanders sides but first let me tell you that in this fanfic Virgil is 8.

Anxiety decided to peak behind his new rooms door and see what it was like on the other side. Anxiety wore a black plaid hoodie that was a bit big on him it went over his hands. Anxiety was slightly nervous because he didn't know what to expect of the place, it was just then that he heard several footsteps stop in front of his closed bedroom door, that he was about to open and he froze. he heard talking in front of the door he only heard muffled words and then a rather loud "SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he backed away from the floor tripping on the carpet. When he fell his bedroom door bust open, his fight or flight reflexes kicked in making him crawl under his bed. After a few minutes a face popped up right in front of him, it was a man with A friendly grin and black glasses. He screamed. He was scared and tried to crawl backwards only to have his feet grabbed and pulled, he was being pulled out from under the bed. He started shaking and crying he could barely breathe he could barely see. He was having a panic attack. He could hear someone "Pat! what do I do hes panicking!!!!" he looked up and saw a blurry figure, all he could make out was the princely outfit and the lack of glasses. "PAT! WHAT DO I DO HES LOOKING AT ME" "Shhhhh.... be quiet your scaring him." he was taken into someones arms it looked like the man from before "Shhh its okay." "Patton, what should we do he looks to be younger then us." "yes he does Logan" He saw a rather blurry figure step into view it was someone with glasses like this man named "Patton", except he wore a black shirt with a blue tie "W-who... A-are yo-you?" he struggled to find his words but the man seemed to understand. "Hi i'm Patton, the person behind me is Logan the one who dragged you is Roman." he said with a smile, I was still nervous so I didn't respond. "What's your name?" he once again smiled, "I-i'm Anxiety..." I didn't want to say my real name just in case they hated me for it.

When he said who he was Roman looked disgusted and Logan looked calm but slightly mad, Patton was just his normal cheerful self. When Anxiety saw Roman and Logan's faces shift he got nervous and started to back up, Patton seemed hurt until Anxiety gestured to Roman and Logan making Patton look at the two. Patton suddenly tensed and cleared his throat looking disappointed at the two sides not seeming to like that they were being mean. Roman and Logan looked at Patton and looked slightly scared and said "I'm sorry." at the same time and leaving to go to their rooms.

Anxiety wanted to tell Patton his name but his thoughts denied it. As Anxiety's thoughts were fighting for dominance he started to shake slightly and was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden hug and accidentally punched Patton he only realized when he heard something hit the floor and looked over to see a crying Patton he panicked and ran into the hallway tears running down his slightly pudgy face when he was passing the doorway to his room he screamed "IM SORRY!!!!" ran a little further and then fell onto the ground quivering, a few minutes later he heard footsteps behind him and tensed getting ready for a punch that never came instead he felt slight tapping it was a rhythm 1234, 1234567, 12345678 and repeat. he slowly calmed down, still shaking slightly and he felt soft arms pulling him up and into a lap, he also felt fingers running through his hair at a calming pace once he was calm he looked up to see Patton with a slight bruise on his face "O-oh... im sorry Pat..." he started tearing up again "Shhhh, its okay I'm sorry I hugged you all of a sudden" he wiped his tears away "I-its ok" he heard footsteps and looked around to see Roman and Logan they both looked furious, Roman came up and punched him Patton slapped Roman immediately looking disappointed and slightly mad Logan apologized for Romans behavior, Patton looked down at Anxiety and realized Anxiety blocked it with a dagger. They all have their own weapons Patton has a Shield Logan has some very pointy medieval gloves and Roman has his sword, and apparently Anxiety has a dagger. He was also bleeding apparently by blocking he cut himself above his eye. Patton was quick to move and grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around Anxiety's eye. Anxiety was passed out so Patton laid him down on the couch turned off the light snuggled up with him and pulled a blanket over the both of them. "Goodnight Anxiety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you like this!!!!


	3. POSTPONED!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!!!

I forgot what day it was until Wednesday but when i started my wifi went out until the next day and by then I completely forgot!!!! I have already started and just need to finish it it will be up in a few days there will still be another chapter the same week. EDIT: GUYS IM SO SORRY but the chapter for this week and last week will be postponed until next week why? WELL MA DOG DIED!!! 2 days ago actually R.I.P Buddy T^T now I only have 1 dog I have to get used to it I'm just a bit sad so I haven't been editing the episode for last week nor have I started making the one for this week since the weekend T^T pls forgive meh


	4. Need Suggestions!!! (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um help T~T

need a suggestion T^T help meh pls and sorry for the lack of uploads lately just haven't been in the mood to update anything I also need some ideas and maybe a co-writer T~T

**Author's Note:**

> I used to do oneshots all the time!!! but then I wanted to do full stories... then didn't know how to get past the first page (-3-)


End file.
